


【Rosquez/4693】Be my Valentino.

by OrangePear7



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Rosquez - Freeform, 双向暗恋, 视角切换注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePear7/pseuds/OrangePear7
Summary: 14年卡达站后的一点小故事。
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi





	【Rosquez/4693】Be my Valentino.

第二次和他一起的卡达颁奖台。

他在绕场时像从前一样拍了拍我的肩。像無數次在心裡演練過那般，我伸出了手，且没有抓空。皮革和皮革相触，交覆之处随心跳一同燃烧着，湿冷的手套仿佛也有了温度。刺眼的夜照灯映着他的风镜，反光之下我看不透他的表情，但我能笃定，他也是笑着的。

拥抱、欢呼和喜悦，卡达的夜色之下，一切都显的如此美好。

奖杯之后没有香槟，只有合照。他将手搭在了我肩上，一股陌生却令人眷恋香气伴着肢体间的接触缭绕在鼻间，牵动着情绪。止不住的嘴角上扬，我举起头盔对向前方，肆意的喧嚣着因胜利而带来的亢奋感。

“A good race,isn't it ?”  
他看着我问道。

\- 

自那天过后，Marc总能在空气中嗅到那丝若有似无的香气，颁奖台上、记者会上，甚至连Valentino不在周围时也可以闻到。在团队午餐的时候试着询问了年长几岁的队友有没有闻过那股香气，但得到的反应却是被摸了摸头，问有没有感冒。

有些不甘心，在接下来的几天又接连询问了身边的人们，但得到都是类似的反应：

“你是不是太累了？”

或许吧。  
Marc放任了自己陷入张柔软的大床，在思绪的海洋沉浮着。

想着要不还是放弃了，但那股香气仿佛有神奇的魔力，吸引着他趋近他。

一步一步的。他们从赛后绕场欢庆时的击掌、颁奖台上的玩闹，再到Parc Ferme一个温暖而真挚的拥抱。

他也不知道自己对Valentino的感情是何时产生变化的。虽然从还未升上最高级别时就一直追逐着他，但那时候对Valentino的感觉就和对其他前輩一樣是没有区别的，尊敬而崇拜，奉为未来可以追逐的目标，仅此而已。

而正如平静的海面掀起了波澜。  
Marc Marquez喜欢上了Valentino Rossi。

起初他极力否认这个事实。  
他试着通过在赛道上以实力碾压Valentino，告诉自己他比他弱，不值得他喜欢。

但又被一个赛后的拥抱所化解。

后来他选择躲开Valentino。  
在赛前记者会开始前逃避似和身旁的其他车手们聊天，  
但只要他声音一出现在耳边，所有的伪装便一举溃堤。

1 —2 —3 — —  
视线聚焦，又落在了Valentino身上。

所以最终他接受了事实。  
况且他也并不比自己弱，只不过是厂车间的性能差异和赛道熟悉度的问题罢了。

九冠王才没那么好超越。他扁了扁嘴想道。

再后来便是他开始能闻到了那股香气。  
赛道上、食堂中、Pit裡，甚至房車內。  
处处充斥著，阴魂不散。

电话铃声如同漂浮到荒島的浮木，提醒着他回到现实。  
他拿起手机，久违的Ciao和义大利人爽朗的笑声在耳边响起，眉眼和嘴角不自觉的出现了弧度

“Ciao Vale.什么凤让大忙人想起能来找我了？”  
香气又缭绕在鼻间。

“其实也没什么，就是想约你出来喝一杯而已。要吗？”

Marc觉得刚刚空气中的香气浓度绝对是超标的，才会连带影响了他的思绪。不然他也不会一时脑冲答应了他，还在半夜没通知车队的情况下就直接跑出了饭店。他感觉自己现在就像个未成年的高中生，在门禁时间后悄悄的溜出了家门。

‘这事要是被Ali知道又得被笑上个十天半月了’，他自嘲的笑着。空气有些湿冷，他把拉链拉到最高处，瑟缩着躲进了温暖的外套里。

到达约定的地点，他推门走入，四处张望找寻着Valentino的身影，最终他成功在角落发现那头熟悉的卷发，他正专注地望着手机屏幕，也不知道在看什么。

Marc玩心大起，鬼鬼祟祟的走到他对面的位子并坐下，期待着他的反应，但义大利人似乎对他的出现没有太大的意外，他淡定的收起手机，抬头问了Marc想喝点什么。

不好玩。 Marc用手托住了脸，扁了扁嘴想道。

过了一会，Marc见Valentino对着自己温柔地笑了笑便起身去点酒了，他绝望的趴在了桌子上，在内心责怪着自己的臭脾气。

‘Marc Marquez，你到底都在干些什么？竟然莫名其妙的对着Vale摆脸色？’Marc对自己真的绝望了。

他难过的揉了揉脸，想着Valentino与自己的差距。  
年龄、阅历和个性间的差异，他和他根本就是毫不相干的两条平行线，只是正巧因为摩托这项爱好而交汇在一起，但总有一天他们还是会面临分别、变得毫无瓜葛——就像最一开始那般。

‘是啊。你不过是碰巧有点天赋才能被他看见的，能成为朋友并留在他身边你就该庆幸了。’

但Marc不想。他渴望着更多，他贪婪的渴求着近一步的关系，并不满足止步于此。

可是连第一步都没敢踏出的胆小鬼有什么资格那么想呢？

‘你那么幼稚，他不会喜欢的。’  
恍惚间，他听见有个声音对着他那么说。

-

Valentino独自去台前点了两杯不烈的调酒回来。因为就在一秒前，他似乎害得来赴约的西班牙人不高兴了。

'明明是想让他高兴的啊....'  
义大利人感觉自己搞砸了一切。

回到位置上后发现Marc趴在了桌子上一脸低落的样子，便暗自思索着该开哪个话题才能他恢复小太阳状态。

百番挣扎后，最终他选择了游戏的话题。而Marc瞬间亮起的眼神也征显着他对这项话题有兴趣，Valentino心中悬着的一颗石头才被放下。

Marc从好玩的电玩游戏说到Alex是如何在FIFA 15上凌虐他、他有多生气，再到最近围场间的八卦和对车队或生活上的一点抱怨，滔滔不绝。

就像只麻雀似的。  
但他并不讨厌，也讨厌不起来。他清楚自己不是个能容忍除了比赛之外的吵杂事物的人，但不知为何的，面对Marc Marquez—— 一个刚升组一年就夺得年度冠军的小毛头、一个脾气大又有点自恋的小鬼，他总是能表现的耐心十足。

就像现在，凌晨一点三十九分，Valentino Rossi依旧坐在酒吧；依旧坐在Marc Marquez的对面，静静的听着他诉说生活上的琐事，毫不厌烦。

‘Marc Marquez对自己来说是特殊的。’  
在不知道帮助了多少次醉酒的Marc回到住处后，  
Rossi得出了这个结论。

他害怕麻烦，但Marc对他来说却不是麻烦。

或许一开始真如外界所说的那般：Valentino是因为在Marc Marquez身上看到了年轻时的自己才会那么照顾他 ——  
Valentino自己一开始也是那么认为的。

他是个有天赋和对等实力的后辈，  
而身为前辈的自己怎么能不爱护呢？

‘不过是什么时候开始的呢？’是从什么时候这份情感变了调？Valentino也给不出确切的答案。或许是13年初见时的惊艳；或许是那次在螺旋弯道的超越；或许是他用放着光芒的双眼望着自己时，又或许是他脸上带着红晕还对着自己傻傻的笑时...，他不得不承认，Marc Marquez对他有着致命的吸引力。

一切根本的原因都指向了— —他喜欢Marc Marquez。  
所以他能包容他的臭脾气、放任他喝得酩酊大醉，再像现在一样任劳任怨的背着他回去。

“Vale?”  
“嗯。”  
背上那人似是听见是他在回应后便又安心地沉沉睡去。

-

头好痛。  
Marc皱了皱眉，他迷糊中感觉有人正背着自己。

"Vale?" 他试探性的问出口。

回答他的正是他所期待的答案。睡意像海浪般袭卷而来，而他却能安心地任由那浪潮将自己再次带走。

后来他感觉自己做了个梦，梦中他躺在了一片云朵上，软绵绵的触感包围着他。他迷迷糊糊的将眼皮张开了一小个缝隙，发现有个金色卷发、像天使般温柔的人正照顾着自己。

“个子不高，肌肉倒是挺多”  
他听见天使先生那么说。

‘这年头的天使都那么坏心眼的吗？’他皱了皱眉。

“好梦。”  
又过了一会儿，天使先生温柔他戳了戳他的额头和他道别。而这次他总算听清楚了，那个嗓音和Valentino一模一样，在他梦中的天使先生就是Valentino。

仔细想想，黄卷发、温柔却坏心眼、熟悉的嗓音不就是Valentino吗？而现在他是真真实实地以天使的形象出现在了自己梦中。

既然是梦，那我想怎样都可以吧。  
他拉住了正要离去的'天使先生'并把他压到了自己身下。

“Be my Valentino, be mine.”  
藏在心里的话脱口而出。

成为属于我的吧，即使是在梦里也好。

眼底的湿润再也止不住地落下，他吻上了身下那人的唇，而不真实的温度也回应着他。

Marc想自己终于闻清楚了那股香气。

-

Valentino本来打算在安置好Marc便回去自己的住所，但刚起身要离开时却被一股力量拉住并跌坐在了床上，还来不及震惊就又被西班牙人压在了身下。

“Marc?”  
他看见西班牙人的眼眶有些发红，不发一语的盯着自己，眼里還带着一絲迷茫。

“Be my Valentino, be mine.”  
他感觉自己的脑袋正飞速的运转，努力地去分辨着这句话的真实性，心跳变得毫无规律可言，还没来得及回应，西班牙人便吻上了他。

这是一个没有掺和其他情感的吻。  
Valentino感觉Marc柔软的唇正贴着自己，而脸颊沾上了点湿润，他睁开眼看向Marc，西班牙人闭着眼，睫毛还挂着未落下的泪水，而直到泪水沿着脸颊落下，划过了相连的唇，他们才分开了彼此。

Marc再度沉沉睡去。

Valentino用拇指擦掉了还挂在他脸上的泪痕。Marc依旧挂在他身上，Valentino不敢翻身，就怕吵醒了他。

他摸了摸怀中那人的脸，看着他逐渐安稳下来的气息，有些无奈。

“撩完了就跑，谁教你的坏习惯？”

-

空气中弥漫着巧克力的味道。

Marc是被肚子饿的感觉唤醒的。昨晚他睡得很安稳，还梦到了Valentino，梦里美好的一切让他有些不愿醒来。

但现在他是确确实实的醒了。

他缓缓起身，拉开窗帘让阳光撒入卧室的每一个角落，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠就走进了浴室洗漱。

走出浴室仍感觉鼻间充斥着热巧克力的香气，他循着香味来到了厨房，便看见了一道熟悉的身影。

他和正烤着吐司的Vale对上了。  
“早安。”Vale盯着他，手里还端着两个冒着热气杯子向这走来，正是从刚刚开始便充斥在空气的香味源头。

Marc望着走近自己的Valentino，有些呆滞，昨晚的记忆涌上心头，提醒着他那不是梦。

他感觉自己的脸烧红着，手足无措的抱着头蹲在了地上  
“昨天的事是真的？”  
他亲了Vale，Vale还在他这睡了一晚？

“是真的。”  
Valentino跟着蹲下了身子。

Marc抬头，看见义大利人笑着朝自己递来了杯子：

“所以，你昨天说的话还算数吗？”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 不想用Lofter了。  
> 謝謝你們能看完，也謝謝在我自暴自棄時不斷鼓勵我、讓我能好好完成全文的那位。


End file.
